<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful unfolding of a love by Lire_Casander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122184">beautiful unfolding of a love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander'>Lire_Casander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>can you see me holding you right in my arms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tk is nervous, and when he is nervous, he rearranges things in the kitchen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>can you see me holding you right in my arms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>911 Couples Retreat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful unfolding of a love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta’ed</p><p>title from <i>anywhere but here</i> by safetysuit</p><p>written for <a href="https://911couplesretreat.tumblr.com/">911 couples retreat challenge</a>, <b><i>day 2: “are you really flirting with me right now?” + humor + favorite kiss</i></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos sits on a stool as TK dances in the kitchen space, flittering from one counter to the other, grabbing some bowls and placing them on one surface before changing his mind half a second later and picking them back up to put them in their original spot. He would chuckle at his boyfriend if he weren’t nervous himself as well.</p><p>Tonight’s the night his parents are coming to have dinner and officially meet TK as his <i>boyfriend</i>, and Carlos would be lying if he said he isn’t a tad hysteric.</p><p>So, of course, being the way he is, he attempts to lift the heavy weight that’s fallen onto them.</p><p>“TK, could you please sit down for a second? Everything’s perfect, I swear,” he tries, but TK doesn’t even stop, too busy muttering under his breath as he checks on the chicken in the oven for the third time in a row. “Hey, babe, you’re so tense,” he keeps saying. “Wanna let me help you unwind?” he offers, winking when TK looks up at him in bewilderment.</p><p>“Are you really flirting with me right now?” he scolds Carlos with a huff. “Now’s not the time, Reyes.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re on last names basis now?” Carlos keeps going, standing up and walking around the counter until he’s trapped TK in between his arms. He leans in to kiss TK on the lips, but dives to the right in the last minute and ends up dropping a kiss onto TK’s cheek. “Relax, TK. I promise they won’t bite.”</p><p>“You sure?” And it’s the most nervous Carlos has seen TK ever since meeting him. It breaks Carlos’ heart — to have been the one to put that doubt in TK’s soul to begin with — but he’s also the only one who can put TK’s mind at ease.</p><p>“I’m positive. They’re going to love you,” he promises.</p><p>“How do you know?” They’re so close that TK’s breath is tickling Carlos’ skin.</p><p>“Because <i>I</i> love you, babe,” Carlos whispers, this time against TK’s lips. “You’re going to sweep them off their feet.”</p><p>TK kisses him softly, just a peck of lips on lips, before turning around in Carlos’ arms and crouching down to check on the chicken once again. With a laugh, Carlos moves away and lets him do, counting the minutes until the three most important people in his life <i>finally</i> get acquainted with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>